<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break through this by eldvarpa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357587">Break through this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldvarpa/pseuds/eldvarpa'>eldvarpa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deviates From Canon, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Mild Smut, Past Character Death, Treat Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldvarpa/pseuds/eldvarpa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrimbor wants to win the war, but he wants his father even more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Celebrimbor/Curufin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RelationShipping 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Break through this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinfortuna/gifts">elwinfortuna</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The test was a failure, like every single test before it. </p><p>There was a spark, then the light quickly fizzled out leaving no trace of its existence. Sure, it was a breath-taking spark, sending colour flying over the grass, and it elicited gasps from some of the younger elves, but it didn't hurt the orcs they were using as test subjects at all. </p><p>It didn't even scare them. </p><p>Curufin spun around and marched away from the clearing where they usually trained and back inside the castle walls.</p><p>Celebrimbor followed him after ordering the soldiers to take the orcs Maedhros had lent them back to their prison. </p><p>When he arrived in the forge they shared, his father was contemplating the Silmaril prototypes. The box that had kept them safe and carried them from Valinor to Beleriand lay open on the workbench, next to a heap of notes where Curufin's minute tengwar mixed with Celebrimbor's much bolder hand. </p><p>“It is just light,” Curufin said. “Just light.”</p><p>Curufin picked one of the prototypes up and held it before his face, clenching his hand around it. This one was made of simple glass, shaped like a passion fruit, and could break. Celebrimbor gently prised it away from his father and put it back in the box, nestled it between a hollowed diamond and a specially crafted nanodiamond.</p><p>All plain vessels Grandfather had made when he was just testing methods to harvest tree light, before he found a way to merge the light with his own power.</p><p>Curufin's hand ghosted over them, sliding towards a spot where there was only soft velvet.  </p><p>They didn't have infinite light to try to make a weapon that would work against Morgoth. Against his orcs, at least.</p><p>Curufin bit his lip and shook his head. “Will you tidy up?”</p><p>“Yes Father,” Celebrimbor said, shifting his gaze from Curufin's mouth to his eyes just in time.</p><p> </p><p>Celebrimbor let himself in his father's rooms right as Curufin emerged from the bath chamber, damp hair trailing down his bare back.</p><p>Nodding to him, Curufin slipped into a pair of loose pants and sat at the dressing table, where his dead wife's toiletries were still lined up next to his own. </p><p>The anniversary of her death had just gone by. </p><p>Celebrimbor went to stand behind him. </p><p>Curufin handed him one of Lalveth's brushes and Celebrimbor started working on his hair.</p><p>Uncle Celegorm usually braided Curufin's hair, but uncle Celegorm had not been in Himlad for some time now. He was visiting Maedhros, and would be gone for a couple more months – at least. He had insisted for Curufin to go with him at first, but Curufin decided not to interrupt his and Celebrimbor's work.</p><p>Celebrimbor brushed his father's hair, easily untangling it. He was unsure whether to talk or not, whether his father might be too vexed to even listen. There were so many things he wanted to say. So many thoughts and feelings burgeoning out with every day and night his father and he spent together, on their own, sharing ideas and goals.</p><p>Curufin surprised him by speaking first. </p><p>“I'm just a fragment of Father's fire,” he said.</p><p>“So am I,” Celebrimbor immediately replied.</p><p>Curufin stared at him in the mirror. “Sometimes I feel like you're a greater fragment than I am. Your mother was much more similar to Father, in spirit, than my mother will ever be.”</p><p>Celebrimbor's mother had been the daughter of one of Míriel's handmaiden, a huntress in the great Cuiviénen tradition as well as a spinster and weaver. Like Grandfather, she had always felt restless in Valinor. </p><p>Celebrimbor resumed working in silence, his heart beating just a little faster. He braided his father's hair in one of the styles his mother had used, as usual. When the braids were all twisted together and pinned loosely behind his head, he started massaging his father's shoulders. </p><p>All of the tension of the day seemed to have gathered in them.  </p><p>Celebrimbor let some of that tension ease out before he finally gave voice to his thoughts.</p><p>“Why don't we try to merge our fires?”</p><p>Curufin's eyes, which had narrowed as he settled into the pleasure of the massage, flew open. He met Celebrimbor's gaze in the mirror. “How?”</p><p>“By...establishing a bond between us.”</p><p>Curufin knit his eyebrows together. His expression became almost pained. “Is there any bond greater than the bond between father and son?”</p><p>Celebrimbor mouthed a no. No, if you knew how deeply Curufin loved Grandfather. No, of course, if you had seen a splinter of Grandfather's love for Finwë. Celebrimbor's own love had been growing, in much the same vein – or perhaps a greater vein. He was not entirely sure just how far Curufin's relationship with Grandfather had gone. He hoped, secretly, that it had gone far enough.</p><p>“No,” Celebrimbor repeated, “but even that can be strengthened.” He dug his fingers in Curufin's shoulders, pressing firmly where he knew his father liked it the most. In his heart, he apologised to his mother before continuing. “Let us get married.”</p><p>“Married?” Curufin almost gasped, half surprise and half the delight of Celebrimbor's touch.</p><p>Celebrimbor kept massaging the same spot. “Haven't you just said that Mother's own fire made me a greater fragment than you are? We share the same fire, why not merge it?”</p><p>Curufin lowered his eyes. </p><p>“Maybe if we join our bodies and our souls, as married couples are supposed to do, we may be able to add the fire that the light of the trees lacks.”</p><p>There was no reply. Curufin surely saw the possibilities Celebrimbor's proposal opened up and must be weighing them. Suddenly, he raised his head and whipped it around, but by then Celebrimbor's had chosen to bend, to place a kiss on his temple. Their lips almost met. Celebrimbor quickly regained his composure and dropped his kiss on Curufin's cheek.</p><p>“Will you think about it?” he asked, his breath ghosting over his father's face.</p><p>Curufin looked lost for an instant. His hand rose to his cheek, patted it, as if Celebrimbor's lips had stung him. </p><p>It was rare for Curufin to be so undecided. </p><p>“I will.”</p><p> </p><p>Winning the war was not on Celebrimbor's mind when he could finally fuck his father. </p><p>It took two more emptied prototypes and the anniversary of Grandfather's death before Curufin gave his consent and lay naked on Celebrimbor's bed, legs spread wide for him.</p><p>Celebrimbor wasn't thinking about the light as he settled between them and thrust in without hesitation. </p><p>Curufin relaxed his muscles, pushed back, made his entry as smooth as possible. Celebrimbor was happy to follow his father's lead, to stop when his father clenched and thrust when he opened up. It didn't take long for him to be fully sheathed. He sucked in a stuttering breath when his balls rested against his father's ass and stayed still. He had expected no less than this – to be overwhelmed, utterly, maddingly intoxicated. The heat from his father's insides trickled down and up his body, pooled in his mind, and he revelled in it.</p><p>“Tyelpo, my child, move,” Curufin whispered after a time, his hands gliding down Celebrimbor's sides while his ass muscles massaged his cock.</p><p>Celebrimbor began fucking him in earnest, slow and forceful at first, but he soon lost control over his own movements. </p><p>The heat became almost unbearable.</p><p>It was as if his body was melting, liquefying, and he would pour <i>all</i> of himself inside his father. </p><p>Curufin's eyes seemed to grow brighter by the minute, as the two of them drew closer and closer. </p><p>As if their skin was unravelling, the filaments twisting together, weaving a new shape for them and dragging their spirit along, until it was impossible to say where one of them ended and the other began. </p><p>His father came before him, almost screaming his pleasure. Celebrimbor followed after a bit. He pulled out, shaking, and collapsed next to his father. They lay there, staring at each other for Eru knew how long, until Celebrimbor was ready to go again. </p><p>He drove into his father once more through the wetness of his own seed. This time, there was a new clarity – a new depth – to their joining. This time, when he felt Curufin nearing his peak, Celebrimbor stifled his orgasm. Curufin groaned, but could not articulate a protest because Celebrimbor rocked him with a powerful thrust and poured more of his seed deep inside him. </p><p>Celebrimbor stood from the bed only to go down on his knees and drag his father by the legs until he was close enough that Celebrimbor could mouth his cock. </p><p>He took it as far as he could, promising himself that he would soon take it all. </p><p>Curufin started calling his name. Once rekindled, his arousal soon crested and Celebrimbor had what he wanted.</p><p>He drank the seed that made him, savoured it on his tongue. He held the tip of his father's cock between his lips and kept suckling, until his father's hips stopped jerking and there was nothing left to taste. Celebrimbor slowly eased his mouth off his father's cock and started kissing it, his groin, his soft rim, his sweaty thighs. </p><p>“How long had you been planning this?” Curufin asked, sitting up.</p><p>Celebrimbor froze. He couldn't lie to his father after fucking him. Besides, there was no point. “I'm not sure.”</p><p>Curufin pulled his face away from his groin, forced him to meet his eyes. There was no trace of reproach in them, or in his voice. He gave a sad smile. “At least I can make you happy, if all else fails.”</p><p>“We won't fail,” Celebrimbor protested. “We are stronger now.”</p><p>“Do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Celebrimbor took one of the nanodiamonds. </p><p>Nanodiamonds were Curufin's own invention, the seed from which Grandfather's idea for silima had been born. </p><p>The glass vessels were all gone. </p><p>Celebrimbor had spent days not really focusing on their work, just fucking his father whenever he felt like it, only to be seized by guilt on the rare occasions when they had to part. Curufin let him take his pleasure, and never uttered a word of protest. He didn't say it out loud, but Celebrimbor read it in his eyes – that despite their new bond, they still were not up to the task of strengthening the light of the prototypes. </p><p>Even together they were not enough.</p><p>Five more tests had failed.  </p><p>Uncle Celegorm was due to return soon.</p><p>Celebrimbor wrapped his hand around the nanodiamond so that he couldn't see the light, that transparent, lifeless thing that hurt his father so.</p><p>Curufin was asleep in his bed, naked and well-fucked. </p><p>Celebrimbor shook off the robe he had worn to walk to the forge and joined him.</p><p>The smell of sex still filled the room. </p><p>Celebrimbor could have sworn there was something else lingering in the air, a warmth or a buzzing energy, waiting for a spark.</p><p>He set the prototype against his father's chest, lay flush against him and hugged them both. </p><p>Holding his father tight, he began to sing. Only that he was distracted by his father's heartbeat, his breathing trickling against his shoulder, the tiny shivers that coursed through him every now and then. His warmth, the smoothness of his skin, the firmness of his muscles. Trying to turn tree light into more than light by means of a song was a silly idea anyway. Tuning into the rhythm of his father's heartbeat, his half-mumbled words turned into a prayer – he prayed to Grandfather to help them, to join the strength and love of all three of them into something that could save them. </p><p>In the morning, when they separated, a hollow was imprinted in the middle of their chest where the nanodiamond had dug into their skin, broken it. </p><p>The light in it shone blinding white. </p><p> </p><p>The explosion ripped grass and earth off the clearing, felled half of the nearby forest and sent boulders flying as far as the walls. Thankfully, none of theirs was hurt, though a portion of the defensive wall actually collapsed. </p><p>They had a hard time finding anything left of the orcs. Half a skull and bits of fingers were recovered after a long painstaking search a couple miles from the once-clearing.  </p><p>“Good thing you insisted on halving the amount of light we poured into the device,” Curufin remarked, standing in the middle of the crater left behind by the explosion, which was smooth and lustrous, fiendishly white at its heart.</p><p>Curufin crouched to touch the whiteness. It stained his fingers. “Morgoth's servants may find this poisonous.” He rubbed his fingers together, assessing its consistency. “We will need Maedhros to capture a few more to test it on them.” </p><p>Celebrimbor nodded, but all he could think of was that he had been right, that now he could make his father happy, too. No wonder the valar forbid unions between father and son, if it could generate a power such a this one. </p><p>Curufin cocked his head up towards him. The reflection of the light framed his face. All traces of distress were gone from his eyes. His smile alone could have brought the stupid valar to their knees. “We can spend the next week fucking. You deserve it.”</p><p> </p><p>Celegorm operated the catapult to hurl the device from their lines to the enemy lines, while Maglor's voice rang out with the order for their soldiers to shield their eyes. </p><p>The device exploded just before hitting the ground, at the core of Morgoth's army. </p><p>The resulting crater, littered with writhing balrogs and a dragon carcass, stretched right up to the gates of Angband. The gates teetered for a bit then collapsed onto one side of the crater with a booming sound almost as loud as the explosion.</p><p>“Well, that's one very convenient walkway,” Celegorm laughed. </p><p>Maedhros rode up to them. He seemed to have a hard time tearing his gaze away from the crater, but when he did the same stunned-enraptured stare landed straight on Curufin and Celebrimbor. “How many more of those devices you said you had?” he asked.</p><p>“Two,” Curufin replied.</p><p>“In that case, we'll advance but not too far.”</p><p>“Do you plan to hurl one inside Angband?” Celebrimbor said.</p><p>“Possibly, and maybe keep the other as a back-up.”</p><p>Celebrimbor and Curufin both nodded.</p><p>Maedhros kept staring at them.</p><p>Curufin gestured for him to say whatever he wanted to say.</p><p>“When we're done here, if we survive, you two must tell me how you did it.”</p><p>“Oh,” Curufin smiled his most charming smile. His mouth was hidden behind his helmet, but the smile was all in his eyes. “Of course, brother. I will give you every last detail.”</p><p>Maedhros wasn't sure why Celebrimbor seemed to suddenly lose the ability to keep his balance on his horse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Silmarils were canonically more than just the light of the two trees, having been fashioned by Fëanor with his “lore” “subtle craft” and “power”.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>